


Star-load and the Pirate Angel

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Blowjobs, Connection to Movies, Hairy, M/M, Oral, Plot, Public Sex, Rimjobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sloppy, Str8 to gay, first time gay, handjobs, mcu - Freeform, thorquill, top to bottom, unusual bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Before their suicide-mission to stop and defeat the mighty Thanos, the newly introduced Starlord and Thor have a 'personal moment' together, Peter biting off more than he can chew as he attempts to out-manouver his new, god-like guest. With a lengthy history regarding Earthy's horniest heroes, the Asgardian survivor knows exactly what he wants from the handsome Terran.





	Star-load and the Pirate Angel

“So you’re an actual God? Like from the books and all?” asked Peter Quill as he leaned against one of the ships metal frames, finally having some one-on-one time with his unexpected, newly-arrived guest. Though the large, blonde being was eager to commandeer one of the ships’s escape pods for his own ‘blacksmithing’ reasons, they were too far from a nearby hyperspace warp-zone; meaning the group had an hour or two to spare. “I guess the short answer to you humans is yes,” happily chimed the muscular god as he examined his metallic, chrome surroundings; not exactly aquatinted with spaceship travel when he was so accustomed to the Bifrost and its teleportive properties.

“Well, I’m not exactly human either … sorta, half-celestial but you know, I guess Godhood is a close second,” bragged Quill expediently, placing his hands on his hips as if to better show-off his physique; his tight, white shirt bursting at the seams as he stretched. “Celestial? Nonsense, they were an ancient race and YOU, are definitely not a being of that nature,” quipped Thor as he scanned the Terran-hybrid with his newly repaired eyes, scoffing in disbelief at the mere suggestion. “Well I doubt you’re a real God, probably just a regular guy who … can breathe in space without … any equipment,” fumbled Peter confusedly as he just remembered how him and his rag-tag group met the blonde man in the first place.

Thor laughed loudly but restrained himself from digging any further into the poor half-man, recollecting that he still needed the man’s ship to aid him in quest to kill Thanos. “Well you look like a roided out meat-head, I thought Gods were supposed to be … angelic and virtuous,” remarked Starlord as he tried to scavenge his position, hoping that Mantis or Rocket weren’t just around the corner cos he would never hear the end of it if. “That is very kind of you to say, I know you humans find us Asgardians quite irresistible,” crowed the blonde God, smiling at Peter with a subtle wink of interest.

“What?” scoffed Quill as he back-tracked once again, unsure of what he said that would give such a false impression. “I understand, trust me, I’ve been approached by men, women of all races and species; It’s quite flattering,” thanked Thor as he straightened his built frame, his biceps and thighs bulging proudly, gleaming as light from the outside universe poured in through the ships windows. “Dude, I think you’re getting the wrong … idea,” explained Starlord coyly, checking behind his back to make sure the two men were alone.

“Nonsense, we are both attractive male individuals and there’s nothing regarding that fact to be ashamed of,” chirped Thor as he approached the other man, his face upturned with a handsome and charming smile. “You think I’m attractive? As a God?” inquired Quill, gulping slightly as he debated the significance of an Asgardian’s approval. “You’re very … thick, If I may put it. Though who doesn’t love a little extra on their rear,” whispered the blonde God as he carefully wrapped his muscular arm around Peter’s torso, working his hands slowly while keeping his eyes locked on the other. Though the waist-touching and close proximity was all new to the half-human Guardian, he let the actions carry out their will. Hell, maybe the guy was a telepath like Mantis for all he knew.

“Well, you’re pretty handsome as well I guess; though, I’ve … never been with a man … or God for that matter,” admitted Peter embarrassingly, lightly blushing as he felt the firm, pressing digits of Thor’s powerful hands meticulously bury themselves against his skin and flesh; his legs ‘jolting’ with a tiny electrical current. “When you’re 1052 years old and you’ve travelled the 9 realms for as long as I have, you learn to … have an open mind for trying new things,” charmed the taller deity as his hands finally reached their destination, lightly massaging Peter’s ass-cheeks through the thin material.

-

Starlord knew this was the moment where he could pull away and jump ship, but something about the larger God’s words of persuasion and dare he admit, physique, had a magnetic pull on him. His earlier thoughts of Rocket’s teasing and Drax’s constant questions gradually swept away until it was just himself, Thor and the 4 walls that surrounded them. He felt cradled and protected in the other’s thoughtful embrace, the feeling pleasant if a bit unexpected. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt both vulnerable and secure at the same time. For a full minute, the duo stood in silence, letting their bodies and unwavering gaze do the talking. “Well, we all might die at Thanos’s crushing gauntlet so, what the hell,” breathed Quill as he looked into Thor’s sparkling blue eyes with a new resurgence, still a little unsure if he was able to kiss the man.

Luckily for the leader of the Guardians, Thor came to his rescue; leaning in slowly and gingerly placing his lips on the shorter man’s neck. Once firmly planted, the powerful God began to lightly suck on the tender tissue, his hands still exploring Peter’s lower-half with a tenacious yet gentle grip. Quill couldn’t help but groan slightly as he ‘gave himself’ to the other being, falling into the man’s strong grasp; allowing the embrace to carry out. “You don’t have tentacles or two penises or something do you?” whispered Starlord as his body was touched and prodded for the first time in ages, his sexual organs revving up for the party. “Unfortunately not, though I’ve been told numerous times that my rear is as tight as a knot,” teased Thor confidently as he brought his lips upwards, his beard brushing against the other man’s with a gentle sweep.

“I think its time we got a little more comfortable,” muttered the God of Lightning as he began to tug on Quill’s jeans; their lips touching as the undressing stage commenced. Peter, who was usually quite cocky and loud in the bedroom was silent as he processed the contemporary event, breathing heavily as Thor took control of the situation. “It seems you’ve been quite blessed, not by me or my pantheon but by something or rather,” praised the blonde being as he wrapped his hands around Starlord’s half-erect cock; the man gasping sharply as his reproductive organs were suddenly exposed. “Aren’t you going to undress?” inquired Peter as he was given a quick massage, slicking noises emerging as his pre-cum mixed with the larger deity’s hands. “This is your first time with another male … I’ll undress when you’re ready to bed me,” quipped the much older individual, lowering himself down onto his padded knees.

“Oh … wow,” moaned Starlord as he felt Thor’s lips wrap around his throbbing penis, gripping the metal wall behind him to maintain his wavering balance. It felt incredible, the fieriness of the muscular God’s professional tongue gliding and bathing his manhood like an insatiable incubi. There was the tiniest pinch of what felt like electricity that surged through his swelling tissue; the ‘current’ travelling from the tip of his cock to the bottom of his sweaty testicles. “You’re very … fucking good,” complimented Peter as his sweaty back began to slide down the metal support behind him; the sounds of eager slurping and drinking resonating through the small room. “Thank you, being as old as I am means you have time to get very acquainted with the human body,” responded Thor as he stroked the wet shaft in his thick hand, smiling cheerfully as he savoured the familiar taste of Terran cock once more.

“Did you want me to blow you,” asked Peter through ragged breaths as his pride-and-joy was expertly treated, still unsure if he had the ‘knack’ to carry out his own requests. “Your first experience should be something familiar and as you’ve never sucked another man before, there’s no need,” motioned the God as his hand slowly started to blue; milking the pressured organ within along its impressive 9″ length. Quill couldn’t answer as the overwhelming sensation from his genitals spread throughout his frame. The hairs on his skin stood on end and his extremities suddenly felt cold; the only thing his mind was processing was the incredible amounts of dopamine that was now surging through his brain. “Ohhhhh Fuck,” groaned Starlord in a long, drawn-out breath; the pressure from his balls growing exponentially as his semen began its exit.

Silent and gasping for oxygen, thick spurts of Peter’s pearly cum splattered out like a broken paint-gun, the sticky ropes firing onto the metal floor. Thor, who had cleverly moved himself out of the firing-zone, gave a small approving wolf-whistle as he admired the distance of the ejaculation. “Ahhhhh,” finally whined Quill as he vocalised his insatiable pleasure, his wet cock still pulsing as it ejected the last of its large load. “Terran cumshots, a true sight to behold,” remarked Thor as he quickly gave Peter’s receding manhood a final lick, lapping at the leftover semen like an after-dinner mint. “Jesus, why can’t I masturbate like that,” laughed Starlord when he eventually got his breath back, his forehead and back coated in musky sweat. “Thought you said we were gonna fuck?” quizzed the tired Guardian as he looked at his premature load, a little disheartened he didn’t get to go ‘all the way’ with the confident, charming God.

“We are,” simply replied Thor as he swiftly placed his index finger on Peter’s head, his fingers lighting a bright blue for a split-second. Before Quill could respond or object, a strong wave of electricity poured into his brain like a bullet penetrating a wooden board; the brief moment of dizziness passing quickly. “What did you … do?” questioned the younger human as he suddenly felt incredibly strong and powerful, his shrinking member immediately springing back to its full length and girth. “You humans are so bound to the limitations of your nervous system, I just gave your brain and body a little … resurgence,” explained Thor kindly, licking his lips as he ogled the other man’s rejuvenated 9″ erection. “God I feel like I can take Thanos on by myself!” growled Quill excitedly as he flexed and stretched his newly recharged body, a strong primal urge revealing itself. “Let’s start with your organ in my rump,” teased the older God as he began to remove his protective armour; the heavy, metal clothing clunking as it hit the ground.

Quill watched with built-up resilience as the blonde God revealed his sexy and chiseled frame; bewildered at how he never saw how alluring a male in his prime could be. Similar to how nearly everyone has that ‘one person’ who presses against the boundaries of their sexuality, it seemed that Peter had found his one exception to the rule; if his throbbing boner was any sign. “What do you think Star of Lords? Does my physique please you?” cajoled the God of Lightning as he rubbed his hands along the ridges of his bulging muscles, his body literally glowing as it was illuminated by the cosmos behind. The Guardian nodded slowly as his brown eyes scanned attentively, feasting on the raw power and strength that exuded off the other being like water rippling across a steady pond.

“Do you believe you can take me? I don’t mean to brag but a lot of times, I can’t exactly park the ship … so to speak,” propositioned Peter as he looked down at his 9″ manhood, its thick length throbbing with increased vigor; almost as if it were a separate entity altogether. Thor laughed heartily and spun around, exposing his thick and hairy rump to the smaller human. “I’ve taken the Hulk and lived to tell the tale; trust me,” nodded the bent-over God as he spread his mountainous cheeks; enticing the mortal to his heavenly hole. “What’s a hulk?” questioned Starlord inquisitively as he slowly made his way towards the receiving being, breathing heavily as his mind prepared itself for his first homosexual experience. “Let’s just say you could ravage me with your impressive shaft and your arm at the same time without danger,” quipped the blonde deity eagerly, arching his back to give himself fully to the Terran.

-

As he rested his charged cock between the older being’s dense ass-cheeks, Peter hesitated for a moment, gulping nervously as he contemplated going any further. “There is no shame Peter of Earth, though we can cease our activities at any moment,” softly whispered Thor, sensing the other man’s hesitation. Quill smiled and slowly began to gyrate his hips back-and-forth, literally easing himself into the situation. “I think I’d like my first time to be with someone as understanding as you,” thanked Starlord as he pushed his leaking tip forward into the older deity, holding onto Thor’s hairy ass-cheeks to keep himself steady. The God of Lightning nodded and gripped the window’s frame as he was opened up, biting his bottom lip as he felt the human enter his tunnel. “Also, imagine the bragging rights when I get to tell everyone I fucked an actual god,” moaned Peter excitedly as the other individual’s tight corridor hugged his pulsing member like a shrink-wrapped package; the human struggling to insert himself.

“Oh yes, this brings me back!” reminisced the blonde God eagerly as he felt the familiar shape of a human penis once again, his mind going back to his sordid threesome with Captain America and the man of Iron after their victory in New York. Slowly but safely, the two men connected with each other inch-by-inch, Starlord huffing and smirking intently as he sunk his electrically-charged sword into the hardened stone. “God, you’re so tight,” groaned Peter as the warm wetness of the older being’s ass enclosed around him; his knees wobbling as the euphoria began to radiate through his system. “Go on mortal, show me how you worship your chosen divinity’s,” teased Thor as he began to back his rear into the extended spear; keen to reward Quill for his courage and gallant nature.

“Well, you asked for it blondie,” quipped Peter with his usual bedroom cockiness, eager to show off his love-making skills to the God who must’ve seen it all. Removing his length slowly, the human quickly shoved it back inside with a loud slapping noise, his pendulous balls slamming against Thor’s hairy taint. Looking down at the physical union, Quill let a large bead of spit drop onto his veiny member, thrusting forward to send it into the hot cavern. “I’m not a delicate little flower Star of Lords, do not be affable for my sakes,” nudged the muscular being as he waited for the real show to begin, grinning as he suddenly felt a lot more power and force from behind as he finished his sentence. The room began to fog with the conjoined sweat and musk as the sex carried out its path, the two men’s heated bodies slamming into one another with a regular rhythm.

“Your ass is like a vice Thor, I don’t think I’ve fucked anyone so tight,” huffed a sweltering Peter as he continued to batter the hairy rump presented before him, his stamina unwavering from the earlier jolt. “So I’ve been told,” moaned the older God as his asshole stretched open as it readjusted to the familiar and addictive sensation; his juicy prostate palpitating as it was slammed against. Quill leaned forward and rested his chest against Thor’s wet back as his hips bucked back-and-forth like a horny rabbit, deeply penetrating the deity’s hot guts. “Oh … gods,” whined the older being through grit teeth as his hands clamped on whatever surface they could grip; the deep-rooted penetrative pleasure from his core emanating from his penis through his thighs and legs.

“I’m … gonna … cum inside!” growled a low-sounding Starlord as he felt the base of his cock begin to rumble and throb, his sloppy length still buried 9″ deep in the God’s pristine ass. “Fill my inside with your fluid, bathe me in your salt,” groaned Thor as his walls and prostate were grinded upon, his own godly load close to release. Within seconds, the Guardian’s rejuvenated semen exploded out into the tight, wet corridor; the thick and sticky texture slathering the surroundings like a ball of plasma erupting. Peter screamed loudly as his manhood was milked for all it could take, his penis quivering as it finally emptied its entire contents. Thor also ejaculated as his stimulated prostate triggered a chain-reaction through his aching loins; his torrential cumshot dripping down the ship’s metal walls as he shot his cream.

Removing his ‘spent’ sexual organ from the other being, Peter allowed himself to fall to the ground, breathing heavily as his body began its recovery process. Thor, also quite exhausted, stretched himself back up to his normal stance, Quill’s load still leaking and oozing from his slightly widened hole. “I believe you are half-celestial after all,” complimented the blonde God cheerfully as he scooped up a small portion of the wet cum in his fingers, rubbing it to test its biological purity. “Guess we both … have bragging rights,” rasped Starlord as the earlier energy-burst from before began to finally dissipate; never feeling so out of shape until right this moment.

-

“Hey, is there any chance you could-” began a lying-down Starlord before he was interrupted by the other being. “Of course Peter of Earth, I’d be happy to ride you and your lengthy beast once more after we win,” confidently beamed the God of Lightning, helping the tired man to his feet. “Oh … I was gonna say give me another electrical boost. I don’t think I can fight Thanos feelings like a beat up sack of potatoes,” awkwardly explained Peter, chuckling as he saw Thor’s usual visage crack even just a little. “Of course, I should be going as well. The rabbit and the tree are probably waiting for me,” recovered the older deity as he once again placed his hand across Peter’s head, the area flashing a bright blue as he ‘buffed’ his new comrade.

“Thanks Thor, I’m glad your unconscious body hit our windshield,” appreciated the Guardian as he placed his hand affectionately on the God’s muscular pecs, nodding slightly in approval. “I as well,” replied Thor as he squeezed Peter’s hand before carrying his armour out of the room, the sound of Mantis screaming filling the small ship


End file.
